


Beautiful

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's Flufftober 2019 [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Magnus has Magical Tattoos, adorable boyfriends, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec discovers Magnus has tattoos, and not just that, but magical tattoos.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Aria's Flufftober 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505372
Comments: 22
Kudos: 279





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Prompt 25: Tattoos 
> 
> I NEED TO PUT MORE MAGICAL TATTOO'D MAGNUS IN FICS, BECAUSE YES PLEASE?

His runes weren’t tattoos, but they were mistaken by mundanes as tattoos often enough that Alec got used to the stares when he went unglamoured. Thankfully, that wasn’t often a necessity, but sometimes, he didn’t want to bother. But, despite his best efforts, people assumed he had tattoos and often asked for his artist if they caught sight of the runes. 

  
One of these days, he’d need a better response than telling people that his artist had died. He didn’t know what to do with the condolences that he always received. 

  
Alec jogged around the corner and stopped in front of Magnus’ building, feeling a small thrill run up his spine at the sight. He had the night off and he was planning on spending it here if he could. He adjusted the small overnight bag he’d managed to sneak out with. Maybe if he was lucky, he could get Magnus to portal him back to the Institute in the morning and he wouldn’t have to get up at some ungodly hour. 

  
He buzzed Magnus’ apartment and waited a minute, bouncing in place. It’d been more than a week since he had last seen Magnus and he was vibrating with anticipation of seeing the warlock again. Which _might_ have had something to do with what they had gotten up to the last time he had come over. 

  
Alec flushed as Magnus buzzed him up without a response and bit down on his lip, ordering himself not to think about how it had felt to have Magnus on top of him, pressing him into the couch cushions. Of Magnus kissing him until all they could do was pant into each other’s mouths, their hips rocking, grinding and then eventually pushing them both over the edge. 

  
Magnus had chuckled against his lips and Alec had felt so damn embarrassed before he’d realized that Magnus had lost control just as much as he had. It was a lot easier to be okay with it, after that. 

  
And now he was back, and they had the entire night, and he hoped that they would at least get to do that again. Maybe more than once. Alec stopped in front of Magnus’ front door and knocked, carefully, gently. 

  
Magnus opened it with a flourish and smiled at him. “Hello Alexander." 

  
Alec swallowed hard. "Hey Magnus,” he offered, stepping into the loft. All he could think about was how red Magnus’ lips had been when they’d been kissing for hours, and how warm and good it had felt to be pinned to the couch. 

  
“Something on your mind?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow at Alec. 

  
Alec snapped back to attention, his eyes going wide. “No!" 

  
Magnus chuckled and smirked. "I see. Well, I’m glad to hear that there’s nothing on your mind, but if there was, I’d tell you to take your shoes and jacket off and I’ll get us glasses of wine." 

  
Alec watched Magnus saunter away from him and damn if he couldn’t help but stare at exactly how tight Magnus’ pants were. Fuck, some things weren’t fair, and how hot his boyfriend was was one of them. 

  
"Alexander,” Magnus called, amusement in his voice. “Red or white wine?" 

  
"Uh,” Alec managed. “Whatever you’re having?" 

  
Magnus studied him before giving another smirk and a nod. "Very well." 

  
Alec knew that he’d somehow done something that Magnus found funny, but he couldn’t help it. Magnus was a walking temptation and now that he knew what that felt like, how good it was, he couldn’t stop thinking about it, and maybe wanting more. 

  
"Here,” Magnus said, offering Alec the glass. He clinked their wine glasses together. "To us?“ 

  
"To us,” Alec echoed, taking a sip, wrinkling his nose at the taste. He never had been a big fan of alcohol. 

  
Magnus hummed and let himself take a long sip and then glanced towards the bag that was hanging off of Alec’s shoulder. 

  
Alec flushed and looked down at the bag. Now, thinking about it, it seemed incredibly presumptuous to have the bag with him. Hell, he hadn’t even asked. "I uh, thought, maybe. I don’t have to be at the Institute until mid-morning tomorrow.“ 

  
Magnus’ eyes went wide. 

  
"If you’re okay with it, I could, I could, maybe stay?" Alec glanced at the warlock, biting on his lip. "Only if you’re okay with it of course!” he blurted, continuing immediately. “I don’t want to do anything you aren’t comfortable with!" 

  
"Alexander,” Magnus interrupted, reaching out to take the bag off of Alec’s shoulder, lowering it to the floor before it disappeared in a shower of blue sparks. “I am very, _very_ okay with you spending the night. Now, put your wine glass down." 

  
Alec did. 

  
~!~

  
Magnus had wasted no time in getting him pinned to the couch all over again, and Alec knew that he had no hope of maintaining any semblance of control with Magnus kissing him like this, and grinding against him like that. Hell, he had no idea how people survived this _normally_. 

  
"You know,” Magnus whispered. “You can touch me, Alexander." 

  
Alec swallowed hard and met Magnus’ eyes before slowly lifting his hands, reaching out to slide his fingers under the hem of the t-shirt that Magnus was wearing. Magnus stilled above him and Alec leaned up to kiss his neck, nibbling into the skin until Magnus gasped out his name. 

  
"Can uh,” Alec whispered. “Can I take your shirt off? I’ll take mine off too,” he promised. 

  
“It’s not a competition. You can take off as much clothing as you want, or none at all,” Magnus promised him, looking down at the black button up he was wearing. He grinned, his eyes twinkling. "You know what you should do?“ 

  
Alec swallowed at the dark, tempting look in Magnus’ eyes. "What? What should I do?" 

  
Magnus reached out, taking Alec’s hands, placing them at the center of his shirt. He mimicked Alec ripping the shirt apart and waited, watching wide hazel eyes staring. 

  
"You want me to, uh." 

  
"Rip it off me? Oh yes. Can you?" Magnus asked, wiggling in Alexander’s lap, just to hear him groan all over again. 

  
"Of course I can,” Alec grumbled, getting his fingers situated better before he dug them into the fabric and pulled. 

  
Buttons popped off in a brief flurry of noise and Alec shivered at the groan Magnus let out before he was staring. His eyes widened and he reached out, tracing the edges of an intricate design he could see, close to Magnus’ heart. “You have a tattoo?” 

  
Magnus chuckled. “I have several, Alexander.” He tugged his shirt the rest of the way off, letting it fall to the floor. “Most of them are magic, but a couple of them aren’t.” 

  
Alec’s eyes flew wide and he stared at Magnus in shock. “They’re magic?” 

  
Magnus closed his eyes and let the glamour fade away on his skin. Tattoos rippled across his skin in a slow wave - the Koi swimming up his arm through a constantly moving river. The Mandala by his heart, constantly shifting design and color, the dragon with wings spread on his back, breathing fire over his right shoulder and down over his pectorals. 

  
Alec’s breath caught and he stared at the tattoos, at the way they shifted, and even responded to his touch. The mandala rippled around his fingers, rainbows bursting from his fingertips. The Koi, nipping and teasing at his finger before swimming away from him. 

  
“They’re beautiful,” Alec whispered, staring up at Magnus. 

  
Magnus couldn’t help the smile that curled over his lips as he leaned down to kiss Alexander again, swallowing his gasp and the soft awe that colored his voice. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered back. “But I’ll show them to you any time you want.” 

  
“All the time,” Alec blurted, his fingers tracing a slow, teasing path up Magnus’ chest. “I could watch them for hours.” 

  
Magnus was instantly glad that Alexander was thoroughly distracted by the sight of his tattoos, because the shadowhunter didn’t notice how much he was blushing. Alec’s gentle touches were setting his skin aflame and his magic was responding to it. “Alec,” he whispered, his voice hoarse. 

  
Alec yanked his hand away, his eyes wide. “I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” 

  
“No,” Magnus shook his head, reaching out to take Alec’s hand, pressing them his skin again. “No, it’s perfect. Just, kiss me. Please kiss me.” 

  
Alec lit up and reached up to pull Magnus down and into a kiss. He could do that. He would do that for as long as Magnus let him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
